The Crossover Prom
by Demented Divinity
Summary: LabyrinthSpirited AwayInuyasha crossover (weird, I know). Sarah, Chihiro, and Kagome, friends in the modern world, are going to their prom. But they aren't exactly ecstatic. Until, that is, three newcomers showed up.


Kagome walked gracefully down the many steps of her shrine, meeting her friend for the night of her highschool prom. It was sad really, that she and Chihiro, her best friend, were going alone to their senior prom. Kagome felt her heart wrench.

_I watch the world dance around me_

_I see the happiness shining in their eyes_

_Something drives them away from me_

_Is it that they're afraid?_

Kagome stared sadly at all of the dancers. She spotted her other best friend, Sarah, dancing half-heartedly to the fast song. She could tell Sarah would rather be somewhere else entirely. All 3 friends did. They each had a story reluctant to be told, and they all could understand how badly it hurt them. 'Damn love.' Kagome thought forlornly.

_All because of this one feeling_

_I feel the world slipping away_

_And all that I can see_

_Is you_

Sarah left her date and walked over to them. "This officially sucks."

"I know." Kagome agreed. "I wish Inuyasha were here."

"I can't say the same for me." Chihiro said. "He's not worth your time. At least you still have a chance, anyway."

"Yes." Sarah agreed. "Jareth probably hates me."

"And Haku will have forgotten."

Just then, the doors opened and 3 figures were sillhoutted by the pouring rain. Lightning flashed, and they were revealed.

_The rain goes on, on and on again_

_The thunder claps against the burning sky_

_I know you feel my torment_

_But the lightning blinds your sight_

They stepped down the steps and were lost in the crowd. The 3 girls stared, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Something was wrong here.

"This isn't good." Kagome muttered. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Just don't approach them." Chihiro advised. "Pretend you didn't see them. Let them come to you. That's how we'll know."

They nodded solemnly.

Haku stepped through the crowd, Chihiro's age, his face both soft and determined. "Chihiro. I've finally found you."

"Haku....." she breathed before heading off to the dance floor with him.

Sarah stared around the room, looking for Jareth. When she found him, he was in all leather, his necklace dangling on his chest. Both girls saw the lust in his eyes.

_You don't see me anymore_

_You don't love me like you used to_

_Your heart is cast in ice and stone_

_I doubt you'll break your mask_

He held out his hand to her. She reached to take it, remembering the drugged dream of the ballroom and his safe arms. She looked into his eyes. Not a trace of love could be found. She let her hand drop.

"Leave, Jareth."

He stared at her, anger swimming in his mismatched eyes. A crystal appeared in his hand.

Kagome whispered hurriedly to Sarah. "Do something!"

"You're the miko! You do something!"

Before he could unleash his magic, a clawed hand clasped his lower arm. "Kiete, Goblin King. Or it will be your head."

Without a word, Jareth moved away. Sorrow emanated from Sarah.

_You plague my nightmares, haunt my dreams_

_I had to say farewell before you swallowed me whole_

_Never again enter my mind_

_But I cannot control my thoughts_

The clawed hand moved to grasp Kagme's leading her away from her silently weeping friend. "Go." Sarah mouthed.

Kagome suddenly heard the music change to a slow song. She recognized it. "This I Promise You" by N'Sync. A Western group.

He immediately brought her close to him, a sheen of silver hair shielding them from the rest of the world. His arms were tight about her waist, making sure she wouldn't escape. Not that she wanted to.

She leaned her head on his strong chest, feeling his heart beat, strangely, in rythym with hers. "What have you done to me?" he asked huskily.

She didn't answer for a long while. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I needed to see you again."

"Needed?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Needed." he breathed.

Nearby, Kagome saw Haku and Chihiro in basically the same position they were.

"I always get what I want." he said.

"What do you want?" Kagome answered.

"You."

He leaned down to kiss her.

_But I will break your iron mask_

_I will melt your icy heart_

_Because though you are like my demon shadow_

_I will always love you_

Sesshomaru, feared Taiyoukai of the West, had fallen in love.


End file.
